Magic is the easy part
by Aviane
Summary: My first fic. It's a hermioneGinny Slash inpired by... great authors:D Read it if you like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, just so you know I would like to thank Chendzeea Li for her wonderful story Frozen, it is the most wonderful story of all time and i hope that one day i can become great outhor like her) **

**I don't own anything connected to harry potter exept my own copy of the books. If i had owned any of the rights it would have been kind of silly to write a fanfiction now wouldn't it**

**This is a story containing Shoujo ai, femslash or just simply love between girls. If you don't like this kind of story, i would be wise not to read it. But i can't stop anyone, so it's up to you;)**

**Also, don't hate me becouse i spell a bit funny. English is my second language so it's not perfect, yet But if you see that i do the same error over and over again, tell me. I AM trying to become a better author, so all help is grately appreciated.**

**Thx to Sara for reading it and pointing out errors)**

Ginny Weasley sat in front of the mirror, trying to brush out the tangles the day had managed to put in her hair. Looking out the window she noted that the night long since had laid its dark presence over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Another day…" she thought sadly, but then kicked herself mentally "You should stop thinking so much Ginny, it only leads to trouble".

The irony that she actually was _thinking_ this, made her smile a little as she went to bed. Soft, warm covers greeted her, and she felt a little better as she tried to fall asleep. However, try to not think, and thoughts will find their way in sooner or later. Thoughts of a girl with brown hair and her face buried in a book came easier than ever. Realizing that it was impossible to stop, she reluctantly let the thoughts have their way.

Hermione, her friend. Her dear, dear friend What would she say if she knew the nature of the thoughts that was running though her head.

"She would hate me…"

Ginny hugged her pillow and whispered "More than ever I need your advice but I can't ask you about this…"

It had been two weeks since the dream that made Ginny realize her feelings for Hermione Granger went a lot deeper that just friendship.  
The mixed emotions of shame and happiness battled furiously inside Ginny as she thought of Hermione. Her lovely smile, her perfect face that she was yearning to hold in her hands. To touch, and kiss her way down her collarbone...Shame tock over and she shock her head surprised that her own thoughts could betray her so.

"Damn it, why… " she cried.

She felt filthy thinking of Hermione as an object of her own lust. Hermione was like an angel, always trying her hardest to help others without asking for anything in return Once again she cried herself to sleep. Not knowing, that up in one of the towers, sat a person that shared the same feeling of hopelessness.

Hermione Granger, prefect and A-student. Always obeying the rules and never doing anything out of the ordinary, except having the best results on all the tests and being the teachers' favorite. "Well, Most of the teachers" she thought with sigh.

For her to be Professor Snipes favorite she would have to kill Harry and herself first. She hated her inability to get close to people. Always would she shy away behind her books and facts. Never letting things get complicated.

"She will never see me as anything other than a living dictionary" she thought grimly.

Looking up at the moon she silently soughs for an answer, or at least a way to make the pain go away.

"No" She thought. Ginny did know of her existence, they were friends.

But only friends, and not even that close anymore. That to, was her fault. The pain of not being able to tell her how she felt made her shy away more and more.  
She picked up her wand from her pocket.

"Accio Book bag" she said silently.

The book bag floated across the floor from where she had threw it as she entered the tower. She opened it and took out a photo from earlier that year. It was from the past summer. In the center stood two girls with their arms around each other smiling jokingly with the ocean behind them.

Hermione smiled at the memory.

Ginny had been wearing a bright summer dress and a straw-hat. The memory of Ginny standing with the sun behind her, letting the rays of light glow though the thin dress and revealing the outline of her body sent shivers down Hermiones spine .

She herself had settled with a pair of white shorts and a tank top. Dull, boring and common was how she felt when she met Ginny that day. She regretted not spending more time on her looks. Ginny surprised her whoever by saying "someone's looking nice today" as they met, and it had made Hermiones day.

It turned out to be a lovely day, and a lovely summer.

She had felt so close to Ginny then. But the feelings became too painful to hold back. So when school started, The prefect hid behind her books again…

Hermione hugged the photo to her chest and cried. "If you only knew how I feel…"

**There, chapter one is up. Hope you like it  
It tock me a while to write this but now that chapter one is up i'm going to try and update once every 2 weeks at least. I can be kind of slow if i don't have a deadline. Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I'm late. And I'm Sorry. I do have some reasons for this though. I've had a lot on my mind... I write slow, and I'm lazy. Allso, everone was so kind to me in their reviews for the first chapter that i got slightly terrified that my second chapter wouldn't be as good...**

**Don't get me wrong though, i would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I live for you:)  
I just didn't expect that many nice words from the start. You startled me a little, but i' fine now. I hope... Anywho, after rewriting it ONE MILLION times. I give you... chapter 2.**

**Hope you like it :) **

A light morning rain filled the air outside Hogwarts. It had been raining most of the time for over a week now, so nearly all the students who were not in class were now in the common room. Chatting away or playing games near the warming fire.  
Hermione sat with Harry and Ron, watching them (and pointing out mistakes) as they struggled to finish their homework in divination.

Ron stopped his scribbling for a second, looking slightly puzzled.

"Hermione, Just WHY is it that you know all the answers to our homework, when you don't have divination?"

Hermione just shrugged at this.

"Just because I don't take a subject doesn't mean I don't read about it"

Ron, figuring he'd get an answer like that, just sighed and continued to try and figure out what Venus had to do with his apparent death within the week. On the opposite side of the table Harry laid down his scroll, For the moment giving up all attempts trying to read the future. Instead he turned to Hermione.

"Have you seen Ginny lately?"

This snapped Hermione out of her thoughts "What? Why? No, should I have?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the outburst but continued "It's just, she's been looking a bit down and tired lately. That maybe none of my concern, but professor McGonagall also told me that her grades are falling" he turned and looked questiongly at Ron who looked at his homework like he was going to tear it up any second.

"Ron, Ginny's you sister. Aren't you concerned at all?"

Ron, who was only half listening to what Harry was talking about, made an effort to throw his homework in to the fire. The quills whoever (earlier hexed by Hermione) simply turned in the air and flew out again. "Oh damn it…"  
Realizing Harry had said something and backtracking to what it was he'd been saying he just snorted.

"She's playing drama queen Harry, every time something bad happens she gets all distant"

Hermione suppressed the sudden urge to get up and slap Ron over one of his, not to bright, cheeks. What he said next though, made her want to hug him instead.

"If she's having trouble with her grades though, that's different. Mom's going to have a fit… Do you think you could like Tutor her or something Hermione?"

As he said the last part he turned and looked pleadingly at her.

"I would do it myself but… yea, you know me and studies don't get along"

He gave the quills on the floor a sour look to emphasize the point.

Hermione made it seem as though she was thinking it over.

Upon hearing the question a silent battle started to rage inside her. If she said yes, it would be a perfectly innocent reason to get close to Ginny again. But, being close to her would inevitably lead to her saying or doing something stupid... Then again, Ginny was a smart girl. Maybe all she needed was a little encouragement to lift her grades… and after they were fixed they could maybe stay just a little closer than they were now. Maybe she could keep it under wraps this time…  
Yea, who was she to turn down a friend in need because of her selfish reasons.

Both Harry and Ron looked expectantly at Hermione who broke out of her chain of thoughts and tried to sound normal as she spoke.

"Sure Ron, No problem"

Both boys sighed with relief and went back to their homework. Confident that, when Hermione Granger took something on herself, she rarely failed.

Hermione just though of the time that she and Ginny would be spending together. The happy feeling faded a little, however, when it downed on her that she would have to talk to Ginny about her failing grades. She knew Ginny would be feeling guilty about it.  
She had to somehow help her with this and not let her emotions get the better of her…

"oh well" she though "Better get it over with…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lake lay big and silent in the evening. Totally oblivious to the little girl that sat next to it, and she preferred it like that. As the darkness tightened its grip of the world around her, the moon became the only source of light. Turning the lake in to a black mirror, making the fireflies that played on its surface look like little portals leading to the world on the other side. It was beautiful in a sad way… no one would ever go there, and no one were likely ever to try.

Ginny sat with her back against a big tree that she had found about a year ago. Somehow it had managed to stay alive and grow big, without the help of a forest to protect it. The tree made her feel like there was some hope still... It was her own little place in the world. She liked to sit here on nights like these and enjoy the silence and try to sort out her troubled thoughts. She had spent more time than usual here lately, and her grades were beginning to suffer from it. Her mind were not her own anymore, thoughts invaded at all times. The only thing that seemed to help was some time alone to just give the thoughts time to roam on their own.

She silently whispered a spell from memory that made her wand glow with a soothing white light. Moving slowly at first but then picking up speed she used her wand to connect the light of the fireflies, creating random patterns just above the surface of the lake. It was Hermione's spell. Not a very powerful one, but it was still homemade. Ginny had learnt the spell the first time she and Hermione shared her room. Hermione had whispered the spell to her, saying it was a secret only they knew. Only Hermione was bright enough to create her own spells at that age.. All night had they lain together, giggling and painting pictures in the sealing using only the light from their wands.

Everything was so simple back then. She was a better painter now, but she had no one to show it to anymore.

"Hermione" she whispered. Wanting to hear the name, and maybe somehow draw strength from the sound of it. She never expected an answer...

******A/N (again?): Eh, I'm going to visit my grand parents now for like two weeks so... I won't be able to go online during that time. I'm going to write chapter 3, or at least start, while I'm there however. So, don't give up on me, k?**

******Love and hugs everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, what to say... It's been a while. Sorry about that... Things didn't really go as i planned. But then again, they usually never do. I've been somewhat depressed for some time. I've been trying to figure out my life and light stuff like that, and that kind of ruins you inspiration...**

**I never planned to give up on this story and i still don't. it may take a while, but it will be done. I am truly sorry and I am ****apologizing to all my reviewers for not updating this story for so long****, but i just could not write when i knew it would end up being crap.**

**It's now 01.31 am here and if my mother knew I'm awake she would stop my internet connection permanently. I've had this chapter in my head for a long time, but when i wrote it all tonight it came out somewhat ****differently**** then i had ****imagined. My beta reader is asleep, and i have no spellchecker.  
But i feel like writing again. So, hopefully there will be a continuation really soon.**

**Just wanted to say i love you all, and thanks for waiting. **

Hermione walked over the dark plains outside Hogwarts with a growing feeling of panic in her chest. She had been looking for Ginny all day without success and were now nearly out of places to look She walked towards Hagrids cabin, hoping that he would have seen her.

"Hagrid may be a bit slow, but he always knows what goes on outside the castle" Hermione tried to calm herself.

As she neared the front door she heard a terrible noise from inside the cabin. The sound of whimpering and porcelain braking cut trough the night like a knife.  
Startled, Hermione stopped in front of the door. The second after, Hagrid opened the door just enough to give room for his big head.

"Sorry Hermione, don't think you should come in here right now. I'm cutting Fangs claws and he's not all that fond of it…"

Hermione looked inside the cabin and saw Hagrids pet, Fang. A mixture of Fear and desperation in his eyes made Hermione feel really sorry for the big animal.

Hagrid looked at her apologetic "He hates it but it has to be done you know, for his own good"

Hermione gave him a reassuring nod. Now that she knew what the noise had been all about, her thoughts rapidly pulled back to Ginnys unknown whereabouts.

"Have you by any chance seen Ginny tonight Hagrid?"

Hagrid Turned his head and shouted something to fang, who was on his way trying to climb out though one of the small windows.

"Yea, she came and said hi this afternoon. Offered to help me with Fang here, but I knew how he can be so I said I'll manage it myself. She looked really down now that I think about it, is she doing ok?"

"That's kind of why I'm looking for her. She hasn't been herself lately… do you know were she went?"

Hagrid scratched his beard while thinking "hmm, I think she walked away towards the lake. But that was hours ago, you mean to tell me she's hasn't been back since?"

Knowing that Hagrid would go out and look for Ginny if he knew the full extent of the situation, Hermione quickly smiled her best smile and tried to look as if she wasn't worried to death… "I'm sure she's ok. Like I said I just wanted to talk to her about some things, for all I know she might be back in the common room already.  
I just thought it would be convenient if I could find her when she was alone"

Being at least a little smarter than people gave him credit for Hagrid knew Hermione wasn't telling the whole truth. But he had his hands full with fang at the moment and he trusted Hermione would ask for help if she really needed it. "Ok, but you know were I live if you two need any help"

Hermione didn't like it having to lie to the big kind man, but Ginny had only been gone a couple of hours and it was unnecessary to cause more people to worry.  
She waved goodbye to Hagrid and started to walk towards the lake. The Dusk was far gone now and the darkness was beginning to take its toll on her field of vision.  
She was about to stop and take out her wand when she heard a quiet sob.  
There was no doubt in Hermiones mind who that voice belonged to. She quickly turned her head around to find the source. And there she was.

Slumped down by a huge tree just by the shore of the lake, was Ginny. Quietly crying and hugging her knees. With the pale Moonbeams lighting up the lake behind her she was the most beautiful and saddest thing Hermione had ever seen. She desperately wanted to console the crying girl but didn't know what to say or do, to do so.  
To just go there and tell her she had been looking for her didn't seem enough anymore…

"Hermione…"

At first she was stunned at how Ginny could know she was there, she had never made her presence known. But the she realised it was a cry for help. A silent call for someone, even though she knew no one was there. Hermiones mind spun around like a motor out of gear. But then, suddenly all reason was unnecessary. All the facts didn't matter anymore.The things that had ruled Hermiones mind all her life didn't mean anything any more. All that mattered was the small girl crying in front of her.

"Ginny…"

**You deserve more than this, but it's all I'm capable of right now. I had some serious trouble dealing with Hagrid so if you have any sugestions of how he can be more "in charakter" please tell me. I kind of have the next chapter in my head so, keep your hopes up, k. After all this I'm not going to ask for reviews, but you know i love you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wee, I'm back again:) A little faster this time then the last, still I'm going for a update every week. I don't know if I ever are going to get there…  
But hey, one can dream right:)   
For some reason though I cant seem to make my chapters longer than around 1000 words… will be working on that to. **

**My beta reader (bless you) and I didn't quite agree on this chapter. She thought it was good, and I thought I could be improved in like 35 places or so. But I've already rewritten it WAY to many times so, here it is.**

Ginny turned around in disbelief as she heard Hermiones voice. Half hoping, half dreading it was only a figment of her imagination. Through tear filled eyes she carefully looked over her shoulder and was stunned at what she saw.  
Hermione Granger quietly sat herself down against the big tree, just inches away. Her eyes were deep with concern as she looked directly at Ginny.

Disbelief swiftly made way for panic in Ginnys head. Fleeting excuses started to pop up of why she would be sitting here, in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out. Quickly she wiped her tears and began to put up her defenses. Still sniffing she tried to sound casual.  
"Hermione I… I didn't see you. What are you doing here…?"

Hermione didn't really know how to react on Ginnys sudden urge to hide her crying but chose not to comment, knowing it would only distress her further.  
"I came looking for you, silly. You been gone half the day and I've been worried sick. Hagrid told me you had walked towards the lake after lunch. Have you been here ever since…?"

A quiet nod was all Ginny was capable of. Feeling both better and worse in Hermione company, she didn't know were to go or what to say. Not knowing what to do she simply stared down on her knees, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed anything unusual.  
A cold wind made her shiver slightly and she realized that she was freezing.

Hermione didn't wait for either of them to say anything about it. She timidly scooted closer and put her arm around Ginnys shoulders, trying to convince herself it was only because of the cold. Ginny stiffened at first but then let herself draw warmth from the contact. She even rested her head against the slightly taller woman's shoulder. Neither said anything for a while after that, both too frightened that the other would move away if they did.

Hermione let her eyes wander over the landscape and found herself looking at some of the lingering drawings that Ginny had made earlier on the surface of the lake.

She smiled at the memories they called forth. She had invented that spell only to try to impress Ginny. She was just about to open her mouth and word her thoughts when the sound of rhythmic breathing stopped her. She looked down on the little girl next to her and saw that Ginny had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Making a silent note in her mind to bring the subject up on a later occasion, she carefully grabbed her wand and whispered a levitation spell. Ginny never felt herself being picked up and carefully carried inside the school.

Not wanting to be asked any questions at the moment, Hermione chose to avoid the more populated areas of Hogwarts.  
After a while of silent cursing over all the people who refused to go to bed early, and being thankful that she had learnt the school's corridors in and out in her first year, she made it to the fat lady's portrait. Being as late as it was, the fat lady didn't even bother to look at who it was that was disturbing her, she merely swung open as she heard the right password and then went back to sleep.

As they entered the common room Ginny mumbled something cutely in her sleep and cuddled closer to Hermione, which made the older girl giggle and blush. She looked around and saw that both Harry and Ron had apparently fallen asleep during a game of chess. Both boys sat slumped over the board, fast asleep and oblivious to the fact that the small chess pieces were making funny drawings on their faces with Ron's quill.

Hermione just smiled at the scene and thanked her lucky stars that no one else was in the room. Careful not to accidentally smash Ginny's head on anything she made her way up to the girl's dorms. Well there however, she was faced with a dilemma. If she walked in the dorm with all the girls sleeping there, someone could wake up and see them…  
Hermione swallowed as she tried to remain calm about the situation. The other option was to have Ginny sleep in the prefect room, with her.  
"Alone with Ginny… in my room…"

The idea was just as exciting as it was terrifying. After nearly a minute of thinking, she made her decision and continued to walk towards the prefect chamber. It was okay, friends did stuff like this all the time… And in the morning she could talk to Ginny about her grades, yes it was all good.

Thankful for the help of the levitation spell she managed to get the door open without disturbing Ginny, who still slept peacefully in her arms.

Inside the room all was dark and quiet, the only source of light being the little fireplace in the far corner of the room. It was surprisingly big for just one person, but Hermione had made use of the generous space by setting up another three bookshelves along the walls. Now she regretted not putting in more furniture…  
"Well, I guess I'm on the couch"

She enjoyed the warm feeling of having Ginny in her arms a while longer before regretfully placing her on the bed. As the levitation spell slowly seized its magic on Ginny, her hair started to flow up in a wavy motion until it finally settled on the pillow.

The effect was quite dazzling and Hermione had to contain herself not to gasp at the beauty of it all.  
Biting her lower lip she timidly removed some lose strands of hair from Ginny's face.  
This was going to be a long night…

**A/N: Hehe, story's starting to pick up some speed now:) I will update faster this time... promise... no, really, truly i will. Reviewers, LOVE YOU:)  
Hugs everyone! **


End file.
